


The Witchhunter's Prey

by Batman_Wolf



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman_Wolf/pseuds/Batman_Wolf
Summary: Osulf Valien, a Breton witchhunter, ends on Imperial City's prisn after a series of unfinished businesses, but his days in the cell are over when Emperor Septim Urle VII visits his cell. Which were his unfinished businesses? Who he worked for? Why was he arrested? Join to the hunt for his prey!
Kudos: 1





	1. Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild violence related to the Elder Scrolls Franchise. Terms from the game can be found on  
> UESP website.  
> Disclaimer: Bethesda Softworks owns The Elder Scrolls franchise, and I created Osulf Valien for the  
> purpose of this fanfic.

The Witchhunter’s Prey

An Elder Scrolls fanfic by Batman Wolf, Original Character: Osulf Valien, male, 30s

**Warning:** Mild violence related to the Elder Scrolls Franchise. Terms from the game are included on the bottom of each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Bethesda Softworks owns The Elder Scrolls franchise, and I created Osulf Valien for the purpose of this fanfic.

“I am a hunter! Did not you hear me out? I would go out to hunt my own dinner, no that you and your Imperial Officers fellows treat me like a toddler on a crib, piece of shrimp in leather outfit!” I threw a bronze bow against his cell’s bars. I wore sack cloth shirt, pants, and sandals along with wrist irons.

“You seem quite upset today, Osulf Valien. Let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll?” An imperial officer asked to me before walk away to inspect other cells.

“I hate bread! You do not know anything about survival in the wilderness. You were all spoiled with riches and power.” The Imperial officer left holding a torch, he left in the darkness after I talked back.

Valen Dreth, a Dunmer prisoner in the cell opposite to me, started a spiteful speech when the Imperial prison guard left to my annoyance.

“Pale skin, snotty expression. You're a Breton! The masters of magicka, right? Hmph. Nothing but a bunch of stuck-up snobs with cheap parlor tricks. Go ahead, try your magicka in here. Let's see you make those bars disappear. No? What's the matter? Not so powerful now, are you Breton? You're not leaving this prison 'til they throw your body in the lake. Oh, that's right. You're going to die in here, Breton! You're going to die!”

“Just shut out your mouth, red-eyed piece of clay! You will die before your wife from Vvandderfell come to visit you. Don’t underestimate a witchhunter!” I demanded followed by a thunder that scared aviary creatures; the Dunmer retreated speechless to the corner of his cell to cry.

The Ruby Ranks arrested me for unknow reasons. I think it been a few weeks based on what I carved on the bars. I don’t care either the reason, I suspected a hidden agenda. I wanted to go out again living wild and free like a horse running on the prairies. My magicka had not been helpful otherwise I was out from the first dawn at the prison with Imperial soldiers behind me while my summoned Clannfear outran them.

I glanced the moon through my cell’s window, “Tonight is Hunter’s moon, mmm,” I contemplated, “Winter’s coming, so I shall be out there getting ready for the harsh weather in the woods instead wasting my time in this Imperial crib.”

“Tonight, is your time, witchhunter,” an unfamiliar voice from nowhere interrupted my moment of silence.

“Who is? I will summon a Clannfear if you get closer!” I shouted finding the speaker, “Don’t ever mess up with a hunter, did you hear me out?!” I exclaimed.

“No needed, I am releasing you now. Blades, please, release the prisoner.” The three bodyguards approached holding torches, showing their faces and of the man who interrupted my quiet time.

“Please, back off and stay by the window, prisoner, we are going to release you.” Glenroy, one of the bodyguards ordered.

“Ugh? Why I should trust you?” I asked while looking at the guards; they point to the man with crown and a cloak.

“Orders from Emperor of Tamriel, Uriel Septim VII”, Baurus said, glancing at the old man.

“Emperor of what? I have no Emperor; I am as a lone wolf that roams by himself.”

“Can you tell me your birth sign, gentleman Breton?” Uriel Septim VII cleared his throat, and the guards opened the cell when I backed off, and unbounded my hands to move.

“What does it have to do with my birth sign? I was born under the constellation of Mage. What do you want? I have nothing but…” I chose on no telling them I possessed a lockpick I found this morning,” my low reserves of magicka.”

“Let me have a closer look at you, “He gets closer, but I step back,” Oh yes, you are! I saw you on my dreams,” a chilled air passed paused everyone for a moment when the Emperor said. He seemed delusional to me.

“Your dreams…? I am not buying it, I am out!” I crossed my arms.

"Please, sire. We can't stay here. We have to go” Glenroy demanded.

“Prisoner,” Baurus, an Imperial knight, looked with firmness at me, “please, cooperate with the Emperor unless you want a prolonged time on a colder cell without view of moon and stars.”

“And who are you three? His fairies?” I mocked them annoyed, releasing a slight laugh.

“Prisoner, are our orders clears? Are no you grateful for the opportunity that Emperor is offering you?” Interferes the leader of the 3 bodyguards, “I am Captain Renault, a Blade; we are the personal bodyguards of the Emperor.”

“I am a man without pack and will be until the day you walk over my grave. I do no seek riches and power. All of you from the Imperial Army are a bunch of greedy as vicious Daedrot,” I pointed out.

“Like I said, we are Blades, an independent fraction from the Imperial Army. We're an Imperial Intelligence Service that sworn to the service of the Dragonborn. One of the duties is to defend the Dragonborn Emperors.” Captain Renault explained with a calm tone.

“You are telling me that you’re the bodyguards of the Dragonborn, really?” I asked looking on them. Was this man sitting on a red throne the real Dragonborn? Dementia was my first thought.

“Yes, and we have orders from Emperor Uriel Septim VII to help you get out of here, so please do as you are asked,” Baurus added, unlocking the cell, then they got inside, locking the cell to my surprise.

“Wait a minute, didn’t you said I am being released?!” I did shake the bars of my cell.

‘No, we don’t need to get everyone’s attention,” Captain Renault ordered her subordinates to open a secret passage in the cell, and two rats came through when the wall crumbles. The Blades slashed them with their swords.

The emperor pardoned me of any crimes I committed; I thanked him with a slight nod. Well, freedom finally, I thought to myself.

"Follow us on this way, this is a secret passage only known by the Blades” Baurus warned to Osulf Valien, “And don’t try to sabotage us, I am keeping my eyes on you.”

I looked at the Blades with annoyance, “Well, that’s better than listening to that spiteful Dunmer crying for his own misery,” I grinned, what a such good grief.

We walked through the passage that lead out of the Palace to the Imperial Substructure. In the next room, a rat ran over me. I got rid of it thanks to my Clannfear, then it faded because my magicka didn’t recovered on its maximum capacity, and I had been quite rusty from no using it for a time. On the other side, they stop to discuss the plan.

“Let us proceed with caution on this alternate route. If you see one of those red hooded agents, use the best that you got,” The Captain Renault instructed us.

“Mythic Dawn Agents?” I interrupted, “One of my clients tasked me to track those profane sorcerers but I declined thinking the commissioner was nuts.” I missed a great opportunity, shot!

Baurus sighed, “You’re in luck because as my subordinate I would have taken disciplinary measures on neglecting the safety of others!”

“I’m so sorry I broke your dreams” Sorry man, we both missed an opportunity, so get over it.

“Gentlemen, please, we must focus on leaving the palace before those assassins takes our guard down and…” Captain Renault’s voice was cut when a Mythic Dawn Agent kicked her out followed with a stab using a poisoned dagger.

"The Captain is down!" Glenroy noticed, and we focused on surrender the red-hooded fella. Another assassin made his appearance, but I landed an electric spell on him, I did let Baurus to finalize him, “For the Emperor!”

“How did they found out about this passage,” Glenroy worried, while Baurus was examining the next entrance.

“I don’t have any clue but is better keep going than be slaughtered by those parasites of Mankar Camoran,” Baurus reassured him, and I added, “I heard rumors that this Altmer mage is allied indirectly with necromancers, my former client informed me.” The survived Blades looked at me with inquiry before the Emperor reminded us to get out of here.

“Who was your last client?” Glenroy shouted while we ran after Uriel Septim VII.

“Who cares, less talking and more action. We need to head to the sewers. For the emperor!” Another assassin met us on the other side of the Imperial Substructure to make our way to the sewers.

Man, I did not know that getting out of here was be such a drag, but I excited to eat a boar when I am out of this mess. For the Emperor! I summon with success my Clannfear to aid the blades and I grab a short sword from one of the defeated assassins.


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osulf Valien is almost out of the Imperial City.  
> Why he is indifferent with the Imperial Legion?  
> Will he follow the Emperor's request?  
> Who was his previous client and how did the client learn about the Mythic Dawn Agents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** Mild violence related to the Elder Scrolls Franchise. Terms from the game can be found on  
> UESP website.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Bethesda Softworks owns The Elder Scrolls franchise, and I created Osulf Valien for the  
> purpose of this fanfic.
> 
> I tweaked the dialogues from Baurus and Glenroy. I don’t plan to go in every detail about the dungeons (enemies, traps, treasures, etc.). I kept the original lines from the emperor but given his unique words to my OC (Osulf Valien). Constructive critique is welcomed. FYI, English is my second language, but I won't give up, so just let me try.
> 
> For the Emperor!

“Witchhunter, use our Captain’s katana,” Baurus shouted promptly to me while he maneuvered to get rid of those profane sorcerers. Great, better than the shortsword I grabbed from one of the Mythic Dawn agents that assassinated Captain Renault because I struggled with this cheap weapon.

“Yes, Captain Baurus, as you request…” I replied him with a bit of sarcasm as I grabbed the late Captain Renault’s Akaviri katana, and I joined the Blades on their fight for the Emperor.

“For the Emperor!” We shouted soundly while we kept him safe from danger.

Some blood from one of the assassins splashed out on his robe, “Sorry, Emperor!” Glenroy apologized. The Emperor nodded slightly with a worried expression. No for his safety but for this red amulet. I noticed he guarded it often. What is special about it?

“I think it’s all for now, let’s keep moving to the Imperial Subterrane!” Glenroy commanded when he was not even appointed officially as the successor of the late Captain Renault.

“Yes, and No,” Baurus imposed with skeptical eyes on me.

“Ugh?” I kind of wish to have saved Captain Renault.

“We listen, Sir!” The dog of the Blades is so lame, isn’t he?

Baurus walked away with the Emperor and Glenroy; however, he asked me with an expression of disapproval to stay behind, and I cursed at them when he locked it.

“Hey, Imperial dogs! What happened with the pardon of my crimes? I knew that you were up something.” I was upset with them after helping them to clear the room.

“You’re a lone wolf, aren’t you?” Baurus asked me after Emperor and Glenroy left.

“So what?” I replied frustrated.

“Prove your innate survival skills and meet us on the other side in the Imperial Subterrane,” Baurus left with a slight smile without anything else better to say.

“Dammit, it’s being such a drag to get out of here with those Imperial dogs and the senile Emperor,” I was frustrated about them, punching a pair of times a section of the wall, but sudden it crumbles, and two rats took me by surprise.

“Rats!” I stroked them out with former Captain Renault’s katana against the other side of the room where those rodents got a silent sleep, “sleep tight.” 

I walked to examine the broken wall where the rats came from, “I think this is a passage that leads to somewhere. Based on the weak section of the wall that hided this passage, it seems to me that nobody cared to maintain hidden this secret passage. Mmmm.” I proceeded through the broken wall with caution; I casted a Flare to explore, but again other rats came to me, and I roasted them in seconds ready to serve for who finds them. What a waste of rats, too bad they are not my preferred dish.

I encountered in the abandoned room a skeleton on the corner with gems shinning on the cavities where once there were a pair of eyes. I pickpocketed some iron arrows and the matching bow from the deceased fella. Next to the bones was a chest, what a good grief I still have some lockpicks.

“I guess the day is no too bad, will sell those when I am out to afford some nice dinner and a place to stay because I need clear my thoughts before I head to the rough country. Man, I cannot wait to savor a grilled Lord Minotaur while having a glass of well-aged wine.”

“Poor fella, he was taken by surprise when he…” I saw a dead Goblin Shaman next a locked door. “Wait a minute… The skeleton and the Goblin Shaman…”

I lost my voice with an open jaw when I realized Mythic Dawn agents got rid of them. No sure but that’s a possibility. Where would they come from? I know that only people with the keys that lead to the Imperial Subterrane are those Ruby Ranks. I pickpocketed a key from the Goblin Shaman to unlock the door that lead to a lost cavern. I summoned a Clannfear to finish off a zombie that appeared on the corridor while I stabbed another pair of annoying rodents. I opened a door that led me to the lost caverns after cleared the rooms and chests in the Imperial Substructure.

“I won’t own those gorgeous gems and precious stones, rather, I will trade them for a place where sleep and eat,” I met a bunch of goblins when I closed the chest, “For the Emperor!” I felt excited to beat more than one Goblin because I always thrived for challenges. My summon punched its claws through their chests, turning their bodies into ashes in seconds.

“What’s on the other side of those logs?” I stepped softly towards a pile of logs while I hid in the shadows to study the situation. “Oh, I see, there are other goblins.”

They were unaware of my presence, so I chose to take advantage of my surrounding. They cried in desperation as the logs rolled over them when I pushed those instead of attacking them directly; I use my magicka sparingly, and well I just used a lot when faced early a bunch of goblins. I heard another goblin in the start of the next room so stealthy made my way to attack him by surprise with the shortsword I kept too for stealthy attacks.

“Here seems a good spot for long-range attacks,” I used my bow and arrow to dispatch the remaining goblins without get the ringleader’s attention, a goblin witch. He was unaware that a witchhunter will get rid of his minions. I noticed on the center of the room that a goblin getting prepared his dinner on a bonfire, but his luck was to change now.

“I am sorry mate, but you will be dinner for the rats that you captured. The best dinner is better served cold!” I aimed with the bow on the padlock to unlock the cage with the tail side of the arrow. The head of the arrow reached the goblin’s back when the detainees pushed the gate, the arrow pierced through the flesh, and the rats ran over him like happy children for their sweetroll.

“Who is the next?” The next one announced himself when got closer to the unlucky chef covered by his dinner.

“No, no, no! Bad dinner, please don’t do that. YOU’RE OUR DINNER! DINNER, DINNER, DINNER! The goblin grieved with hysteria, kicking out the rats out from his fellow chef, and burned them with a torch.

“Hey mate!” The goblin quitted on hurting his dinner to search for me, “didn’t your parents told you don’t play with your dinner?” His response was a cry of despair when my arrow met his heart, and one of the survived rats started to eat him.

I sneaked around until I faced the door that led to Imperial Subterrane where I identified the ringleader, a Goblin Witch that held prideful his staff.

“I gonna show him who is the witch here!” I casted a Clannfear running towards the goblin to distract him while I moved quickly in clockwise to attack the wannabe witch when he lowered the guard.

“Where are you pieces of rotten flesh?” The ringleader believed his minions were napping somewhere in the caverns. “We got a loose lizard!” The clannfear slammed with the bony crest on his head against the goblin witch that tried to cast a shock spell on my summon with his staff.

“Don’t forget the witchhunter, wannabe witch!” I shouted at the last goblin as I aimed my arrow on him precisely, while he fell on the floor and his staff slipped away from his hands but disappeared along my clannfear that held it with his bleak.

“No, my staff!”

“Please, help yourself with my arrow!” He crunched on the floor covering his head with his skinny arms, but I surprised him with my Shock spell that I applied on the arrow to augment my attack. My Shock arrow landed on the goblin to meet his end. I picked his Goblin Shaman staff to sell it later for better clothes and armor.

“Never underestimate a witchhunter.” I walked away while he cried in an electrizing agony.

“Now, let’s reunite with the Emperor and the Blades,” I went through the door that led to the Imperial Subterrane.

I crunched to move in the cave-like tunnel until I arrived at a hole in the wall, and I heard them arriving too in our meeting spot. When I arrived at the end of the tunnel, I was looking them from a higher level than them, but I noticed a Mythic Dawn assassin on a ledge opposite to me.

“Watch out!” I warned them when the profane sorcerer jumped off from the ledge to stab Clenyroy.

“Immobilize arrow!” I aimed a paralyzing arrow to give them enough time to attack as I jumped off too from my place and joined them to fight for the emperor.

“Did you miss me?” I joked to Clenroy while I finished off the dude from early.

“On your dreams!” He did cut off another Mythic Dawn assassin’s arm and kicked him out against the wall.

“Let’s make our way to the Sancturn, we’re are close to the Imperial Sewers,” Baurus commanded as I smelled the waters that ran under the Imperial City. The water from the sewers are the preferred place of the mudcrabs. After the rats, they were the worst annoyance that got on the way of everyone. On our way to the Sancturn, the Emperor Uriel Septim VII talked with me.

"They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?"

"Those are grand spiritual forces that guide those in need, but I am my own man." I replied him as I put my bow in my back to walk comfortably.

"I've served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and everyone a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?” I think he already asked me early on, but I still replied him with firmness, “I was born under the constellation of the Mage.”

“The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come." Uriel held his safeguarded amulet keeping direct eye contact with me.

“So, what does all this fuss has to do with me?” I wanted to know more about my involvement with him.

“Your stars are no mine, Mage,” the Emperor said.

“You seem to be able to see future stuff, so please tell me Emperor if you can see my fate.”

"My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun's companion. The dawn of Akatosh's bright glory may banish the coming darkness. With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied."

I asked him where we are going when we get out from the sewers, and he said, "I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part."

"My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns." We entered to the Sancturn where other two Mythic Dawn agents engaged in combat with Glenroy and Blades.

“Stay with the Emperor!” Baurus ordered me.

“Take my Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. I have a secret son, and Jauffre alone knows where to find him.” Uriel entrusted me his treasured amulet that he safeguarded all time, “Find the last of my blood, and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion.

"Why is this item so important?" I placed the red amulet it on my pocket.

"The Amulet of Kings. It is the Empire's sacred emblem of rulership. It must pass to the last of the Dragon's Blood. Keep it safe from the pawns of the Destroyer."

“I got it. I will give it back to your friend when get a chance to meet him,” but it won’t be anytime soon.

"Then go. Take with you my blessings and the hope of the empire.”

When the Emperor bided me farewell, a hidden Mythic Dawn agent emerged from a panel where he was behind a wall and stabbed promptly to the Emperor on his back before the assassin turned his eyes on me. Baurus came to my aid to get rid of the last of them while telling me that Glenroy fallen on the fight, and I casted a Flare to kill off the fella.

“Enough with the Mythic Dawn Agents, I am out.”

“I see the Emperor did hand you over the Amulet of Kings to take to Jaufrey. He must had seen you something on you,” Baurus gave me a key after he examined the Emperor’s body. “This key opens the door over there, go and proceed to the Sewers.”

“Are you afraid of mudcrabs?” I hoped so.

“No, I am going stay behind to guard the Emperor's body, making sure no assassins follow you,”

“Thank you, until we meet again.” I nodded, but he extended his open hand to me, “Osulf, would you please handle me the late Captain’s sword?”

“There you go,” I preferred shortswords and daggers over that blade and we bided farewell.

I went through the secret passage and opened a grate to the sewers. Nothing interesting to find here more than weaker rats and goblins in comparison to that of the Natural Caverns. I casted my clannfear to take care of the rodents while I slashed a few goblins. When all those annoyances were down, I looted some goods to trade later with sellers.

"This way must lead outside."

I found a grate with strong daylight beaming through it, I opened it to encounter a long tunnel where I ran to exit, my heart was pounding from the excitement to step in the wilderness. A breathtaking view of the local area and the world beyond treated my eyes when I left the sewers from the Imperial City, and one of the Ayleid ruins radiated its bright architecture on the other side of the isle.

“Nightmare!” I called my dark horse out that had been roaming freely around the City Isle since the Ruby Ranks got me. She galloped with vigor like the day she learned to run wild by herself on the woods.

“Good girl, papa is back,” I petted her forehead, stroking her short mane while she licked me to refresh me from my past fights.

“We’re free to do anything we want,” I mounted her to get on the road.

“We’re going to meet an old friend in Anvil city to get some intel, “ my horse started to walk on direction to Roxery Inn located on the Red Ring Road, “but first I need to find a place where sell some goods, get dinner and stay for the night.”

As we left City Isle, I contemplated the woodland region of Great Forest on the north that formed a C-shape. I shouted once again to the Imperial City to bid farewell until we meet again.

“For the Emperor!”

~Fin~


End file.
